Quint: Tod der Zeit
by NukeGunray
Summary: Nach der Schlacht der Himmelsgaleonen: Quint und Maris müssen sich ein neues Leben aufbauen... zu zweit? Eine Geschichte für all jene, denen das Buchende "da wären wir" nicht genug war und erfahren möchte, wie es weiterging mit dem interessantesten Pärchen der Chroniken.


**Klippenland Chroniken**

 _Fanfiction von M. K._

(Diese Geschichte spielt direkt nach "Quint und der Kampf der Himmelsgaleonen", allerdings ist hier der _Himmelsreiter_ unbeschädigt geblieben und nicht mit Thor Dornhieb in offenen Himmel aufgefahren)

 **Prolog**

Kalt fegt der morgendliche Wind über die Bugbeplankung des _Himmelsreiters_ , als der junge Piratenkapitän mit versteinertem Gesichtsausdruck die Rumpfgewichte leicht hochzieht und die Steinpilotin die Flugbrenner dimmt... die ganze Nacht waren sie geflogen, ohne ein Wort zu sprechen:

Kaum, dass der _Verderbenheger_ , das größte Himmelsschiff aller Zeiten, unter dem Gewicht von tausend Eisenholzkiefern in den Dunkelwald abgestürzt war und die Ligaflotte damit den Kampf der Himmelsgaleonen gegen die Armada der Himmelspiraten verloren hatte und die Piraten langsam wieder auf ihre Schiffe zurückkehrten, hatte Quint schon Segel gesetzt und war in Richtung Unterstadt abgeflogen – in der Hoffnung, die grausamen Ereignisse der letzten Tage zurück zu lassen...

Doch abgesehen von der fast verlorenen Schlacht sitzt ihm noch etwas anderes in den Knochen, und als er daran denkt, treten seine Knöchel am Steurrad weiß hervor; selbst die kalte Morgenbrise kann seinen wie ein Lauffeuer aufflammenden Zorn nicht löschen: Sein Zweikampf mit dem feigen Mörder seiner gesamten Familie, dem Todfeind der Verginix – Turbot Schmierz.

Nur hatte sich schließlich herausgestellt, dass diese Gestalt unter der grausigen Knochenmaske gar nicht der alte verräterische Quartiermeister gewesen war, welcher die westlichen Landekais in Brand gesteckt hatte... sondern Thor Dornhieb, ein junger, ehrgeiziger Himmelspirat, welcher so versessen auf den _Himmelsreiter_ gewesen war, dass er Fallen für Kapitän und Mannschaft über das ganze Klippenland verteilt hatte und Windschakals unermüdlichen Rachedurst nutzte, um sie an diese unwirklichen Orte zu locken.

Die Nebelkante... der Schleusenturm... der Sklavenmarkt...

Quint erschauerte allein schon bei dem Gedanken an diese verlassenen, von Furien und Geistern heimegesuchten Gegenden.

Er richtet seinen Blick nach vorne, blickt in den sich vom ersten Morgenrot langsam färbenden Himmel. Ein Schwarm Schneeammern fliegt am wendigen Himmelsschiff vorbei und tief unter ihnen liegt der Dunkelwald, voll von seiner grausamen Schönheit.

Mit einem Mal kommt Quint der Tod seines Vaters Windschakal wieder vor Augen und ohne dass er etwas gegen tun kann, spielt es sich in seinem Kopf wieder ab: Wie er entgegen der Anweisungen von Windschakal doch auf das Schiffswrack gekommen war und sich seinen Weg ans Deck erkämpft hatte – nur um in die glasigen Augen seines geliebten Vaters zu sehen, mit einem großen Blutfleck auf seiner Brust.

Nicht einmal diesen Körper hatte er retten können, denn angelockt von seinem Blut war das Wrack schon nach wenigen Minuten überflutet gewesen mit hungrigen Kreaturen, sodass nur noch die Flucht geblieben war.

Sein Blick verschwimmt und er spührt, wie der Flugwind ihm in den Augen brennt. Sein Griff um das Steuerrad wird zittrig, eine schier unendlich große Woge der Verzweiflung droht ihn unter sich zu begraben wie der Rote Gleißer im Wabenstein von Sanktaphrax vor drei Jahren.

Der _Himmelsreiter_ tritt in einen Luftwirbel ein und beginnt immer stärker zu schaukeln, die Mannschaft in ihren Hängematten wird durchgeschüttelt und die Steinpilotin blickt sogar von ihrem Flugstein auf und hält vor Schreck die Luft an, als sie ihren Kapitän so verzweifelt sieht.

 _Alles verloren_ , denkt Quint voller Schmerz – da fühlt er plötzlich eine warme Hand auf der Seinen.

Mit tränennassem Blick wendet er seinen Kopf und blickt in scheinbar endlos tiefe Augen:

"Maris?", fragt er, ein Schluchzen unterdrückend.

Anstatt zu antworten, schließt sie die Arme um ihn, drückt ihn an sich und drückt ihre Lippen auf seine.

 **Rückkehr nach Sanktaphrax  
**

Als sie am Abend schließlich in Unterstadt ankommen, macht Quint den _Himmelsreiter_ in den großen Baumdocks fest zur Reperatur und entlässt seine Mannschaft für mehrere Tage – natürlich nicht, ohne jedem einen gleichen Teil des Geldes zu geben, welches er unmittelbar vor seinem Aufbruch zum Lager in der Wildnis vor wenigen Tagen bei den Professoren des Lichts und der Dunkelheit deponiert hatte.

Mit Maris bezieht er ihre alten Gemächer in Sanktraphrax, die seit dem Tod ihres Vaters Linius leerstehen. Auch Zwiesel und Welma wollen sie wieder zu sich holen, doch erst einmal wollen sie sich ausruhen.

Es kommt ihr vor, als wäre sei eine Ewigkeit lang nicht mehr hier gewesen... nein, es fühlt sich sogar fast schon so an, als wäre sie noch nie hier gewesen und würde einen komplett neuen Ort erkunden.

 _Ich bin es, die komplett neu ist_ , wird ihr klar, als sie gedankenverloren durch die Zimmer streift, in denen sie ihre Kindheit und Jugend verbracht hat. Sie ist alleine, denn Quint stattet gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden der Ritterakademie einen Besuch ab:

Phin, der wackere Akademiesoldat, der in jeder noch so aussichtslosen Situation einen passenden Spruch parat hat. Raff, angehender Akademieritter in Bereitschaft. Und schließlich noch Strosse, der wackere Schmiedegehilfe, dessen filigran und gleichzeitig robust geschmiedete Kunstwerke sogar schon in Trollsiedlungen und Schlächterdörfer tief im Dunkelwald bekannt sind.

Die Eisritter, Retter des Klippenlandes und eine verschworene Gemeinschaft.

Ohne zu zögern hatten sie Quint zugesagt, ihm zu helfen, als er sie abgeholt hatte zur Himmelsschlacht, und obwohl sie gar nicht daran denken wollte, war ihr klar, dass jeder von ihnen bereitwillig sein Leben gegeben hätte für den anderen.

Maris runzelt ihre junge Stirn und tritt vor den Spiegel in ihrem ehemaligen Kinderzimmer: An Stelle der niedlichen Akademikerstochter mit dem Schmollmund blickt sie nun in erfahrene Augen, aus denen Funken sprühen. Blickt auf die wohlgeformte weibliche Gestalt eines sechzehn Jahre alten Vierlings in der angesengten, rußverschmierten und blutbespritzten Montur eines Himmelspiraten.

Langsam und bedächtig legt sie diese ab.

Erst den dicken Brustharnisch, das Herzstück einer solchen Bekleidung: Egal ob beim Entern von Ligaschiffen oder bei Verteidigung des eigenen Schiffes unter feindlichen Armbrustsalven ist dieser Brustschutz aus zähem Tilderleder unverzichtbar für jeden Piraten.

Dann die mit Knöpfen und Schnüren verschlossenen Lederhandschuhe, die den Extremitäten zusätzlichen Schutz verleihen, sei es beim schnellen Abseilen an Tauen... oder beim Einschlagen von Schädeln.

Obwohl Maris auf dem _Himmelsreiter_ Schiffsärztin gewesen war und keine Kämpferin, hatte ihr Quint eine kunstvoll gefertigte Scheide an ihren Gürtel gehängt, welche einen rasiermesserscharfen Dolch enthielt – für den Fall aller Fälle.

Auch diesen Gürtel legt sie ab, immerhin befindet sie sich nun nicht mehr inmitten eines Himmelskampfes, sondern im allergrößten Zentrum von Gelehrsamkeit und Wissen im gesamten Klippenland: Dem fliegenden Felsen von Sanktraphrax, angekettet in Unterstadt und zusätzlich am Abheben gehindert durch seine Füllung aus dem wertvollsten, was die Akademiker jemals gefunden hatten... Sturmphrax.

Sie kann sich gut erinnern, wie Quint's Augen stets aufgeleuchtet hatten, wenn er von der Sturmjagd erzählt hatte – dem Edelsten Dienste, welchen ein Akademieritter seiner geliebten Stadt tun kann.

Doch war er jetzt, nach der Ermordung seines Vaters, ein Himmelspirat. Es lag an ihm, das Erbe der Familie Verginix fortzuführen. Sogar einen Piratennamen besaß er schon, ihr Herz hatte geklopft wie wild, als sie vor vier Tagen zum ersten Mal gehört hatte, wie er ihn ausgesprochen hatte: Kapitän Wolkenwolf.

Es war direkt nach dem Tod von Windschakal gewesen, gegen ihren Willen durchlebte sie Quints schlimmste vierundzwanzig Stunden erneut. Obwohl die Mannschaft ihn sofort als ihren neuen Kapitän akzeptiert hätte, wollte dieser Thor Dornhieb unbedingt selber das Amt bekommen.

Wie ein ausgehungerter Waldwolf war er um jedes Mitglied der Mannschaft herumschwarwänzelt, um ihre Harpienzähne einzusacken, denn nach alter Himmelspiratentradition wurde derjenige zum neuen Kapitän erwählt, der bei Sonnenuntergang die Mehrheit dieser Zähne besaß.

Sogar ihr hatte Dornhieb versucht weiß zu machen, dass sie, wenn sie das Beste für Quint wollte, ja nicht für ihn stimmen sollte.

Selbstverständlich hatte sie es trotzdem gemacht, sie hatte schließlich gewusst, wie wichtig es Quint stets gewesen war, seinem Vater zu folgen.

Doch inzwischen... sie wusste, dass er hin und her gerissen war, in ihm loderte immernoch das Feuer, welches in der Ritterakademie in ihm entzündet worden war. Er war zweifellos ihr bester Schüler nach Quode Quanx Querix gewesen, ausgestattet mit Wissensdurst, Geschick, Durchsetzungsvermögen – und Tugend. Selbst seinen schlimmsten Feinden hatte er stets versucht zu helfen, auch wenn es ihn mehr als einmal am Ende fast den eigenen Kopf gekostet hätte.

Ein Schauer läuft ihr über den Rücken, als ihr klar wird, dass dieser schmierige Lügner von Akademiker, Vilnix Pompolnius, immernoch auf Sanktaphrax haust.

Zwar nur als Regenschmecker, doch wer weiß... was, wenn er in einigen Jahren, wenn sich alles wieder gelegt hatte, wieder versuchen würde, die Macht in Sanktaphrax an sich zu reißen?

Wer weiß, vielleicht war er schon im Moment daran, Intrigen zu spinnen. Ihm konnte nicht entgangen sein, dass sein Erzfeind Quint wieder in der Stadt war... was, wenn er immernoch auf Rache aus war?

Sie zuckt unwillkürlich zusammen, als sie plötzlich das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür hört und greift schnell nach dem Piratendolch.

 **Wie wilde Wig Wigs**

Quint runzelt die Stirn, als er Maris' Gemächer betritt und sie nirgendwo zu sehen ist. _Geht sie gerade spazieren?_ , fragt er sich, während er die Räume durchstreift, _oder..._

Gerade, als er ihr Schlafzimmer betritt, nimmt er mit einem Mal eine Bewegung hinter sich wahr.

Aus den Gedanken aufgeschreckt fährt er herum und hat schon die Hand am Piratensäbel, doch es ist zu spät: Die kalte Spitze eines Messers schwebt unmittelbar vor seiner Kehle.

Sein Herz bleibt stehen und er blickt von dem Dolch, welcher ihm seltsam bekannt vorkommt, einen viel zu zarten Arm entlang, bis er in ein Paar verschmitzt blitzende Augen blickt.

"Erwischt!", frohlockt Maris, lässt die Waffe sinken und steckt sie in eine kleine Lederscheide, die sie wie beiläufig auf das Bett wirft.

Sein Herz beginnt wieder zu schlagen und seine seine Bleichheit des Schrecks weicht einem Rot der Verblüffung: "Maris, was beim Himmel ist in dich gefahren?"

Statt einer Antwort zuckt sie nur mit den Schultern, dreht ihm keck den Rücken zu und schließt die duftenden Vorhänge aus feinster Spinnenseide.

Kopfschüttelnd macht Quint ein paar Schritte vorwärts, sodass er direkt hinter ihr steht. Sie dreht sich nicht um und so streicht er sanft über ihre Schultern und dann an ihr Arme hinunter.

"Wo hast du denn gelernt, so mit einem Messer umzugehen?", fragt er sie mit einem leicht rauchigen Ton in der Stimme, den er unwillkürlich angenommen hat. Obwohl er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen kann, weiß er genau, dass sie lächelt und sich genau überlegt, was sie hierauf antworten soll.

Ohne, dass seine Hände sich von ihrem Oberkörper entfernen, wendet sie sich ihm zu und lächelt tatsächlich: "Ich hatte einen Piratenkapitän als Lehrmeister.", dann fügt sie hinzu: "Oder einen Akademieritter... such dir Einen aus, Quint."  
Er spührt ein Kribbeln auf seiner Haut, als sie seinen Namen geradezu aushaucht und mit ihren immernoch leicht nach Leder riechenden Händen über seine Wangen streicht, über seinen Hals, über seine breiten Schultern und die kräftigen Arme, die sich unter der Berührung erst anspannen und dann langsam, ganz langsam wieder entspannen.

Während ihre Hände unter sein Wams schlüpfen und über seine warme Haut streicheln, wird sein Griff um sie unmerklich stärker und er drückt sie näher an sich heran, bis sie sich so nahe sind, dass sie ihre Körperwärme bereits durch die Kleidung hindurch spühren.

Sowohl Quints, als auch Maris' Atem beschleunigen sich und er spührt ein neues Gefühl: Verlangen.

Dabei, so neu ist es auch wieder nicht: Seit er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte – vor so vielen Jahren, noch vor Schleimschmeichler, Eiswinter und Himmelsgaleonen, genau hier auf Sanktaphrax – war sein Herz stets höher geschlagen, wenn er auch nur ihren Namen gehört hatte.

Als sie diesen aalglatten Thor Dornhieb getroffen hatten, war er jedes Mal fast gestorben vor Eifersucht, wenn er mit angesehen hatte, wie dieser ihr hofiert hatte und Maris rot anlief: Medizin für die _"beste Schiffsärztin"_ oder frisch gefangene Schneeammern extra für sie.

"Du gehörst mir.", murmelt er, ohne es zu bemerken, bis ihm die Worte über die Lippen geschlüpft sind. Maris blinzelt verdutzt: "Was hast du - "

Sein Kuss unterbricht ihre Frage. Sie hatten sich zwar schon öfters geküsst, doch dieses Mal war es... anders. Sie küssen sich lange, ihre Lippen scheinen geradezu miteinander zu verschmelzen und sie beide können an nichts anderes denken, als an die Glücksgefühle, die sie in diesem Moment durchströmen.

Langsam, so wie sich ein Skalpell im Wiegenliedwäldchen an einen ahnungslosen Träumer anschleicht, tastet er mit zittrigen Fingern nach die Armschleifen ihres Gewands und löst sie. Maris atmet überrascht aus und löst sich von Quints Lippen, doch noch bevor sie irgendetwas unternehmen kann, küsst er sie ein weiteres Mal – sie ist sofort dabei und während dieses weiteren Stücks Himmel auf Erden zieht er ihr mit einem Ruck an ihrem Kleid, welches raschelnd zu Boden fällt.

Bevor er jedoch auch nur einen Blick darauf werfen kann, was sich darunter versteckt hat, presst sie ihn mit einer Hand an sich und beginnt mit der anderen, seine Hose aufzuknöpfen und zieht sie hinunter.

Dann stößt sie ihn leicht, gemeinsam plumpsen sie auf das frisch gemachte Bett, Quint landet auf dem Rücken und stützt sich mit seinen Ellenbogen hinten ab, während Maris ihren Oberkörper aufrichtet und nun über ihm kniet.

Ihm bleibt die Spucke weg und er fühlt sich von einer nie gekannten Hitze durchflossen, als er ihren geradezu aristokratisch hellen Körper betrachtet: Ihre schmale Hüfte, ihre weibliche Brust, die teilweise von ihren langen, schwarzen Haaren verdeckt wird, ihr hübsches Köpfchen und ihr verlieber Gesichtsausdruck. Sie beugt sich hinunter und küsst seinen Oberkörper, während er über den Ihren streichelt: "Ich liebe dich, Maris."

Sie grinst und flüstert: "Ich liebe dich auch, Quint."


End file.
